Vacation
by Nebbiez
Summary: Quatre gets talked into taking a vacation and goes to hang out with Duo on L2. And Duo promises him he'll fall in love before the vacation's over, but who with? May be lemony later...but not yet...^^ They're a little slow...
1. Default Chapter

Note: Once again, this is a 2x4 fic. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!! It may get steamy later on, I'm not sure, so you have been warned! So far, this is just cute happiness though. Enjoy!

The next morning, though it was much closer to the afternoon, Quatre awoke to see the sun shining in warmly through the large window in his bedroom. He felt quite rested and sat up, stretching the remaining sleep from his body. Then he stood and walked over to his dresser, removing some far more casual clothes to dress in. Once he had on his khakis and a simple t-shirt he ran a brush through his hair and moved to pack his suitcase.

Just as he was finishing the door opened and another one of his sisters stood in its wake. "Well, well, we were wondering when you were going to wake up," she stated jokingly. "Your flight is leaving in two hours. No rush, since I can see you're already packed."

He smiled and she could see the stress marks leaving his young face already. That relieved her to see her brother no longer so stressed and unhappy. "Thanks to all of you, I love you all dearly," he told her as he walked towards the door. "I know that if you hadn't talked me into this I would never have done it. And I'm starving, so I'm going to have so breakfast, or is it lunch?"

She giggled and looked down at her watch. "I believe it's brunch, Quatre," she told him as she moved out of the way so he could walk by. "I'll have one of the servants take this out to the limo, alright?" He nodded and thanked her again before he walked down the hallway in the direction of the dining room. His step was much lighter now that he was no longer working in his office and he was smiling broadly to all that he passed along his way.

After eating a much delayed brunch he was on his way to the airport to board his flight. Once he was seated in the first class section of the plane and had his cup of tea he waved one more time to his sisters and then the attendant's voice came over the speaker; instructing them on seatbelts and air masks and all of that sort. Then the plane was off in the direction of Colony L2. It was a long flight and Quatre slept most of the way, catching up on all of his missing sleep. When he wasn't sleeping he simply looked out the window into the depths of space, taking in every star that poked out from the ebony blackness.

He had called Duo before he'd left and was expecting the American pilot to be waiting for him after he got off his flight. His plane landed and he exited, looking everywhere for the trademark braid. Catching a glimpse of it he moved over in that direction and waved at the owner of it. Duo smiled and waved back, pulling Quatre into a strong hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Hey, man, it's been years!" he exclaimed as Quatre pulled away. The brunette had gotten much taller over the three years and his features had smoothed over and matured as well, though he still kept the trademark braid and Duo smile. Instead of his priest outfit he was wearing black pants a red tank top and a black jean jacket. "What took you so long to get here?"

Quatre looked confused. "I got here when I said I would," he replied, sounding slightly lost. "Or did I? Did I get the flight wrong?"

The American laughed and shook his hands. "No, no! I meant what took you so long to come out here? It's been _three_ years! I've seen Heero more than I've seen you. You still cramped up in that stuffy old office?" They began to walk to the baggage pick-up. "I know I couldn't do it for that long, I'd go insane."

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's in my blood," he told him, looking for his luggage on the conveyer belt. "I was kind of taught to do it since I was little. When my father died, I just stepped in to fill the roll. My sisters had to talk me into taking a break, I was very hesitant. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that whenever I was about to plan one something important would come up that I had to do and then I'd have to cancel it."

Duo nodded as Quatre reached forward to take his suitcase, Duo grabbed it before him and started to walk towards the exit. "Glad you finally took the time. We're gonna have lots of fun! Clubs! Beer! Classic ol'partying!" he exclaimed as they walked.

"Uh…Duo…I don't know about that…" he replied bashfully. "I-I've never been partying before… or anything like that…heck, I don't even know what beer _tastes_ like!" Duo clapped his hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes playfully.

"Don't worry about that! The party'll be at one of my friend's houses," he explained. "Not quite as energetic as those fancy clubs in the city. Besides, I'm gonna loosen you up, Q-man. It'll take a lot of work, but I'm up for the challenge. I was glad to see you weren't still wearing that dress shirt and that vest. We have to do something about the khakis, but it's better than I'd hoped. So, we'll be going shopping too."

Quatre's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Duo's to-do-list to be so long and full of things that were sure to wear him out. 'So much for the relaxation part…' he thought as Duo babbled on about the girls that were going to be at the party and how he would have to teach Quatre how to dance. The thought of dancing like they do in clubs alone made Quatre blush and very embarrassed indeed. There was a reason he had never learned how to dance like that.

Deciding it was high time to stop Duo's mouth from moving he cleared his throat. "So, you're still living with that Hilde girl?" he asked innocently as they got in Duo's beat up Chevy. "You two seemed pretty close…"

Duo shook his head as he started the engine and began to drive them through the city to the suburbs. "No. We broke it off about a year ago. She said we weren't going anyway and she didn't want to waste away the rest of her life on something I can't promise will happen," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "To tell you the truth, I don't think anything was going to happen either. She just wasn't 'the one', ya know? There was a spark, but for some reason it died away."

Quatre mentally kicked himself for asking such a rude and personal question, though it didn't seem like Duo was bothered by the fact, but then again, it was Duo. "I'm sorry to hear that, Duo," he responded unsurely. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"Don't worry about it," Duo replied, shrugging it off. "I'm fine with it. You worry too much, Q-man. Lighten up a little. We're still young! I'll find my special someone when the time is right. So will all of us." The normally happy and go-lucky Gundam pilot had a very serious look on his face and in his tone that made Quatre surprised. He had never seen Duo so thoughtful before. The expression was very different, more serene. "So, how long are you staying?" he asked, breaking Quatre away from his thoughts.

The blonde shrugged and looked out his window as they left the city and headed in the direction of Duo's trailer. "I don't know…a month or so, maybe, if that isn't too much trouble…" he replied as they drove closer to their destination. "How long did you have in mind?"

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hm…I dunno…you could stay more than a month if you wanted. Depends on how long you need a break, right?" he said as the pulled up to the trailer and he turned of the gas, turning to look at Quatre, his expression was thoughtful again. "You don't look very happy, Quatre…" Those words made the blonde's heart leap up into his throat and he could feel his face warming slightly. How had Duo noticed?

"I'm fine," he stated shortly as he opened his door and jumped down to the ground, going around the back for his suitcase. "Really, I am." He looked up to see Duo out of the truck with his arm propped along the cab, resting his cheek on his hand.

The American shook his head and grinned slightly. "No, you're not," he responded knowingly. "You seem even more mellow than usual. Is something getting to you?"

Quatre shook his head as he hoisted it up and started to carry it towards the trailer, only to have Duo take it from him. "I can carry my own bag, you know," he said as Duo struggled to unlock the door with the suitcase in his hands. The Arabian pilot walked forward and tried to take the key from him. "Duo, let me try it, okay? You can't do both," he argued, their bodies so close they could feel their body heart. Finally Duo handed them over and stepped back, giving the other pilot breathing room. After he had opened the door he let Duo in first and then followed, closing it behind him. His heart was still racing, though he couldn't figure out the cause.

To Be Continued….


	2. Part 1

Note: Once again, this is a 2x4 fic. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!! It may get steamy later on, I'm not sure, so you have been warned! So far, this is just cute happiness though. Enjoy!

The next morning, though it was much closer to the afternoon, Quatre awoke to see the sun shining in warmly through the large window in his bedroom. He felt quite rested and sat up, stretching the remaining sleep from his body. Then he stood and walked over to his dresser, removing some far more casual clothes to dress in. Once he had on his khakis and a simple t-shirt he ran a brush through his hair and moved to pack his suitcase.

Just as he was finishing the door opened and another one of his sisters stood in its wake. "Well, well, we were wondering when you were going to wake up," she stated jokingly. "Your flight is leaving in two hours. No rush, since I can see you're already packed."

He smiled and she could see the stress marks leaving his young face already. That relieved her to see her brother no longer so stressed and unhappy. "Thanks to all of you, I love you all dearly," he told her as he walked towards the door. "I know that if you hadn't talked me into this I would never have done it. And I'm starving, so I'm going to have so breakfast, or is it lunch?"

She giggled and looked down at her watch. "I believe it's brunch, Quatre," she told him as she moved out of the way so he could walk by. "I'll have one of the servants take this out to the limo, alright?" He nodded and thanked her again before he walked down the hallway in the direction of the dining room. His step was much lighter now that he was no longer working in his office and he was smiling broadly to all that he passed along his way.

After eating a much delayed brunch he was on his way to the airport to board his flight. Once he was seated in the first class section of the plane and had his cup of tea he waved one more time to his sisters and then the attendant's voice came over the speaker; instructing them on seatbelts and air masks and all of that sort. Then the plane was off in the direction of Colony L2. It was a long flight and Quatre slept most of the way, catching up on all of his missing sleep. When he wasn't sleeping he simply looked out the window into the depths of space, taking in every star that poked out from the ebony blackness.

He had called Duo before he'd left and was expecting the American pilot to be waiting for him after he got off his flight. His plane landed and he exited, looking everywhere for the trademark braid. Catching a glimpse of it he moved over in that direction and waved at the owner of it. Duo smiled and waved back, pulling Quatre into a strong hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Hey, man, it's been years!" he exclaimed as Quatre pulled away. The brunette had gotten much taller over the three years and his features had smoothed over and matured as well, though he still kept the trademark braid and Duo smile. Instead of his priest outfit he was wearing black pants a red tank top and a black jean jacket. "What took you so long to get here?"

Quatre looked confused. "I got here when I said I would," he replied, sounding slightly lost. "Or did I? Did I get the flight wrong?"

The American laughed and shook his hands. "No, no! I meant what took you so long to come out here? It's been _three_ years! I've seen Heero more than I've seen you. You still cramped up in that stuffy old office?" They began to walk to the baggage pick-up. "I know I couldn't do it for that long, I'd go insane."

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's in my blood," he told him, looking for his luggage on the conveyer belt. "I was kind of taught to do it since I was little. When my father died, I just stepped in to fill the roll. My sisters had to talk me into taking a break, I was very hesitant. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that whenever I was about to plan one something important would come up that I had to do and then I'd have to cancel it."

Duo nodded as Quatre reached forward to take his suitcase, Duo grabbed it before him and started to walk towards the exit. "Glad you finally took the time. We're gonna have lots of fun! Clubs! Beer! Classic ol'partying!" he exclaimed as they walked.

"Uh…Duo…I don't know about that…" he replied bashfully. "I-I've never been partying before… or anything like that…heck, I don't even know what beer _tastes_ like!" Duo clapped his hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes playfully.

"Don't worry about that! The party'll be at one of my friend's houses," he explained. "Not quite as energetic as those fancy clubs in the city. Besides, I'm gonna loosen you up, Q-man. It'll take a lot of work, but I'm up for the challenge. I was glad to see you weren't still wearing that dress shirt and that vest. We have to do something about the khakis, but it's better than I'd hoped. So, we'll be going shopping too."

Quatre's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Duo's to-do-list to be so long and full of things that were sure to wear him out. 'So much for the relaxation part…' he thought as Duo babbled on about the girls that were going to be at the party and how he would have to teach Quatre how to dance. The thought of dancing like they do in clubs alone made Quatre blush and very embarrassed indeed. There was a reason he had never learned how to dance like that.

Deciding it was high time to stop Duo's mouth from moving he cleared his throat. "So, you're still living with that Hilde girl?" he asked innocently as they got in Duo's beat up Chevy. "You two seemed pretty close…"

Duo shook his head as he started the engine and began to drive them through the city to the suburbs. "No. We broke it off about a year ago. She said we weren't going anyway and she didn't want to waste away the rest of her life on something I can't promise will happen," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "To tell you the truth, I don't think anything was going to happen either. She just wasn't 'the one', ya know? There was a spark, but for some reason it died away."

Quatre mentally kicked himself for asking such a rude and personal question, though it didn't seem like Duo was bothered by the fact, but then again, it was Duo. "I'm sorry to hear that, Duo," he responded unsurely. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"Don't worry about it," Duo replied, shrugging it off. "I'm fine with it. You worry too much, Q-man. Lighten up a little. We're still young! I'll find my special someone when the time is right. So will all of us." The normally happy and go-lucky Gundam pilot had a very serious look on his face and in his tone that made Quatre surprised. He had never seen Duo so thoughtful before. The expression was very different, more serene. "So, how long are you staying?" he asked, breaking Quatre away from his thoughts.

The blonde shrugged and looked out his window as they left the city and headed in the direction of Duo's trailer. "I don't know…a month or so, maybe, if that isn't too much trouble…" he replied as they drove closer to their destination. "How long did you have in mind?"

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hm…I dunno…you could stay more than a month if you wanted. Depends on how long you need a break, right?" he said as the pulled up to the trailer and he turned of the gas, turning to look at Quatre, his expression was thoughtful again. "You don't look very happy, Quatre…" Those words made the blonde's heart leap up into his throat and he could feel his face warming slightly. How had Duo noticed?

"I'm fine," he stated shortly as he opened his door and jumped down to the ground, going around the back for his suitcase. "Really, I am." He looked up to see Duo out of the truck with his arm propped along the cab, resting his cheek on his hand.

The American shook his head and grinned slightly. "No, you're not," he responded knowingly. "You seem even more mellow than usual. Is something getting to you?"

Quatre shook his head as he hoisted it up and started to carry it towards the trailer, only to have Duo take it from him. "I can carry my own bag, you know," he said as Duo struggled to unlock the door with the suitcase in his hands. The Arabian pilot walked forward and tried to take the key from him. "Duo, let me try it, okay? You can't do both," he argued, their bodies so close they could feel their body heart. Finally Duo handed them over and stepped back, giving the other pilot breathing room. After he had opened the door he let Duo in first and then followed, closing it behind him. His heart was still racing, though he couldn't figure out the cause.

To Be Continued….


	3. Part 2

Note: Once again, no actual shonen-ai yet. Sorry if this moves to slow for you yaoi fans out there, but I like to set a stage and give reason before I do anything. It'll happen in the next couple of parts, I promise! They do seem to like each other a little bit though, ne? Enjoy!

His fellow pilot was walking down the hall, suitcase still in hand, and then he entered one of the rooms, Quatre hurrying to follow him. "You're gonna sleep in Hilde's old room, okay?" he asked as he flopped the suitcase on the bed and then followed suit. "It's the only spare room in the house."

Looking around the tiny room Quatre found it hard to imagine what it would've looked like with a woman living in it. The walls were bare and everything looked so plain. He nodded and walked over to sit on the tiny single bed. Duo looked up at him and grinned. "You don't mind if someone stays in this room?" he asked.

"Why should I? It was never my room," he responded simply, sitting up. "That party I mentioned is tonight, so lets see what you packed. Obviously we can't go shopping on such short notice, so we'll have to make do." He reached over and opened the suitcase, grimacing at the contents. "_Way_ too formal for a party…" He shook his head and then looked over at Quatre, his eyes wandering up and down. The scrutinizing look made Quatre blush and he looked down at the bed to hide it. "I might have some things you can borrow." He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, down the hall, and into his room. "Let's see…you look about a size smaller than me…"

The Arabian pilot watched in wonder as his friend pulled out different outfits, looked at them, would shake his head and through down one article only to pick up another. In a total of five minutes he had at least ten outfits for Quatre to try. "I don't know, Duo…I don't look very good in those type of clothes…" he said warily as he fingered a pair of leather pants. "They just aren't me…" He looked up at the fellow pilot to see him grinning.

"You might, you just don't like the overall style so you don't _think_ it looks good on you. Anybody can pull this off, as long as they have a fit body I mean." When he realized he'd mentioned something about his friend's body he scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Anyway, I didn't mean it like that. I meant you can't be fat…" Quatre nodded and Duo grinned again. "C'mon, just try some on, okay?" He was pleading his friend and the blonde found he couldn't say no.

He sighed and hung his head. "Alright, Duo, I'll try some things on…" he replied tiredly as he picked up an outfit and went into the bathroom to change. He came back out in a pair of loose-fitting black pants, a white tank top, and a casual through-over shirt. Looking in the mirror he shook his head. "I told you, I look horrible," he said as he turned in the mirror. Duo shook his head.

Duo picked up a pair of jeans and through them at him. "You just don't look good in black pants, try these instead," he responded simply, as if that would simply fix the problem. When Quatre came back out he nodded. "That's what I was looking for. You look good; the ladies will love ya."

The thought of women finding him overly attractive was foreign to Quatre and as he turned in front of the mirror to get the full angle he didn't believe Duo's words at all. Sensing his doubt Duo walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're way to humble, Quatre," he said, his tone that of admonishment. "Be more confident in your features. You're not an ugly guy, okay?"

Hearing that for the first time from Duo was a shocker to Quatre and he pulled away slightly, staring at him. "I just never thought of it that way, I was never raised to…court many women…" he replied as he straightened his shirt. "My father had _views_ on men like that, he called them all womanizers and very dishonorable." He sighed and shook his head. "I just never thought otherwise. Women…they're a mystery to me, romantically anyway. Any girl is like a sister to me, you know? That's it…"

His friend's face brightened and he clapped his hands together. "That's what it is!" he exclaimed and Quatre looked at him in surprise. "The reason you don't look happy. You've never fallen in love!" That exclamation rendered Quatre speechless, so he stood there staring at him. "Well, I promise you, before you leave here, you'll feel it."

That thought had never occurred to Quatre. Every day was the same and he had never thought anything would change that. He thought he was comfortable without a love life. All it was, was a distraction to his work. "Duo…you don't have to do that…" he replied unsurely. "I don't think I'd be very good at it…it's just not in my…personality, I guess…" He shrugged and went to sit on Duo's bed, placing his chin in his upright hands. "I never missed it, until you brought it up." He stretched back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well then, it's about time somebody tried to wake you up," Duo said, placing his hands on his hips and moving back over to his dressers. "Now…what should I wear…whatever it is, it can't overpower yours that way you'll get a dance or two." He grinned over his shoulder as he pulled out his classic leather pants, red skin-fitting tank top with a turtle neck, and leather jacket. "What about this?"

Quatre looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit much?" he asked. Duo shook his head and started to change. Embarrassed, the blonde looked away, facing the opposite wall. "Couldn't you use the bathroom?" he asked, his tone annoyed.

The American shrugged as he pulled on the leather coat. "Nah. The more the better, you get more chicks that way," he replied simply. "Ready? Let's go!" He pulled Quatre up by the arm and ran a brush through his hair. Quatre grimaced since he was brushing so hard and messing up his well-kept hair. Duo laughed and then looked in the mirror. "Dammit, I have to redo my braid…we'll be late…" he stated as he undid the hair-tie at the end. "I'll just put it in a ponytail…"

To Be Continued…


	4. Part 3

Note: Quatre doesn't know how to dance…^.~ You know what that means! More setting the stage for a relationship, they're so cute and in denial. ^ ^ Enjoy!

Once he was finished with his hair they left and were back in the truck, zooming towards his friend's house. "I don't know how to dance," Quatre pointed out, breaking the silence building in the cab.

Duo looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "That's right!" he exclaimed, slapping the blonde on the shoulder. "Well, I'll just have to teach ya!" Quatre looked at him in surprise. Was Duo really going to teach him how to dance? _While_ they were at the party?

"Wouldn't that look strange?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together in the most adorable confused face Duo had ever seen. That thought shocked him and he turned his eyes back to the road. "I mean…two guys…dancing…at a party…" He stopped as the image formed in his mind. The scene made his face warm and he turned to look out the window at the things they were passing along the street.

He shrugged. "We could practice where nobody would see," he said and Quatre turned to look at him in surprise. "Hey, you have to be a good dancer if you don't want to make a fool out of yourself. Besides, if you look like an idiot you won't get a girl. And, remember my promise? You have to fall in love. This is just a step to that, okay?" Just then they pulled up a long driveway and slowed to a stop in front of a reasonably sized house, though it was still small in comparison to Quatre's. "We're here! C'mon, you'll have a blast!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the cab, Quatre coming out somewhat slower.

Letting Duo lead him into the room Quatre grimaced at the loud base thumping inside his head and looked around at all the people. His eyes landing on more of the girls than the boys; they were wearing the most outrageous outfits and showing far more skin than was suitable. Not to mention, they were all drunk, or on their way with a bottle or two in their hands. This normally would have disgusted the Arabian prince, but they looked like they were having so much fun and suddenly he felt the need to join them. A very odd thought for him. Then again, he couldn't remember honestly having fun in his whole life.

Two girls sauntered over to them, their eyes fixed on Duo. He grinned and waved. "See what I mean? This is great!" he exclaimed as they caught eye of Quatre and their grins widened. "They like the looks of you already, and you say you look bad in those clothes. Hey there, ladies." He added the last line as they walked close enough to hear him over the music.

"Hey, Duo," one of them greeted, her curly blonde hair bouncing as she talked. "What's been happening?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at Quatre. "And whose this cutie?" she asked, licking her teeth slightly at the end of the last word. "I don't think I've seen him before…"

At her compliment Quatre found himself blushing. He'd never been called cute before. However, Duo played it cool and put his arm around Quatre's shoulders, making the blonde's heart rate speed up slightly. "This is my friend Quatre," he explained. "He's here from out of town on vacation. We used to… work together. Quatre, this is Nancy. She's a good friend of mine too." He pushed his shy friend slightly forward as a hint.

Not knowing what else to do, Quatre stepped forward and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said politely and he could see her face reddening as her eyes widened in surprise. When she pulled her hand away she held it, her eyes taking him in.

"Where'd you pick this one up?" the other girl asked with an attitude, placing a hand on her hip to show her frustration with Nancy and flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Looks like he sucks up to women." Her tone held distaste and Quatre suddenly found himself wondering if he had done something wrong.

He looked over at Duo confused, only to see his friend's face tort with anger. "I'm sorry if chivalry disappoints you, Meagan," he stated, grabbing Quatre by the arm to pull him away. "It seems that Nancy doesn't mind it." At this Nancy blushed a dark red and looked away from them. "But I have to go show him around, ladies, so I'll see ya. Nancy, you can join us if you want." His tone was surprisingly hopeful but she shook her head, saying that she had to use the restroom. Meanwhile, Meagan's mouth was gaping open in surprise and anger, that was the last Quatre saw of her that night.

Duo led him away slowly and pulled him out of the crowd into one of the "private rooms". It was obvious what these were used for and Quatre found himself blushing once again. "Duo, that was very rude," he admonished as Duo closed the door and turned back around to look at him. "You could have done that with more tact."

"Well, you can teach me tact after I teach you how to dance," Duo retorted. "What she said was much worse than what I said, and you have to agree on that one." Quatre nodded as Duo walked to the center of the floor, motioning Quatre to stand in front of him. "Okay…now, I've never done the girl's role before, so bare with me…" He scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out a way to do this without looking completely stupid.

Quatre looked at him and then down at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously. "Um…why don't you just get one of the girls out there to come and teach me?" he suggested, realizing how awkward Duo felt.

The braided boy shook his head. "Nah. It's not worth searching for," he said and was silent again for a minute. "I got it! Okay, first I'll teach you how to move your body…" First, you have to feel the beat in the music. He began to move back and forth to the beat the Quatre could hear pounding in his ears and wondered how someone couldn't feel the beat in this music. "Okay…now start to move a little more…" he instructed and Quatre did, feeling like a fool the entire time. "When you actually have a girl with you you'll move more…and react to her movements." He walked closer and placed his back so close to Quatre's chest it was practically touching. "She'll be about this close, so don't be surprised."

When Duo got that close to him Quatre found his heart race and blood rush to his face. He was so close… The blonde could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. Just when the reaction registered Duo moved away and turned to look at him. He hadn't wanted to move away, but he had forced himself to. "I understand…" Quatre stated to break the awkward silence, averting his eyes and breathless. "So, um…I think I'm ready…"

Duo looked at him once again, almost reluctantly, and then moved towards the door. After he opened it and peered out he motioned for Quatre to leave the room quickly. He did and Duo followed a few seconds later, closing the door behind him. "Okay, let's go get us some dates!" he exclaimed and led his blonde friend back to the dance floor. There they found Nancy standing against the wall and looking around as if waiting for someone, but trying to hide it. "Looks like she likes you, Q-man," Duo stated, smacking him on the back. "Go get 'er, I'm gonna try for someone else. See you at the door when this is over." With a wave and a grin the cocky American left him alone, only to watch the receding braid. He wanted to call him back, but decided against it.

Instead he walked awkwardly over to Nancy, bumping into people along the way. When he finally made it she grinned at him. "Hi, Quatre," she greeted, moving away from the wall. "You found a dance partner yet?" Her eyes shone with hope and Quatre felt suddenly very flattered. This was the first time a girl, no woman, had found him attractive. Maybe this had been a good idea.

He shook his head and held out his hand to her. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance, Ms. Nancy," he replied and bowed his head slightly. When he felt her hand in his he looked up and smiled. This would be his first dance.

"Just call me Nancy, Ms. Nancy is just too formal," she said as he led her out into the mass of people. "Where'd you go for so long?" A new song started up and she grinned, this was obviously a favorite of hers. They began to dance and Quatre found it surprisingly easy to keep up with her as well as dance appropriately. A few times he missed a count and she bumped into him, but she didn't seem to mind.

She turned back around to face him and he saw that her face was very flushed. "Well, me and Duo had to talk about a few things," he said as they continued to dance, Nancy getting gradually close to him until they were practically touching. He lost count of the number of songs they were playing until suddenly a slow one started to play and Nancy stopped, turning to face him. It was then that he suddenly felt very shy, he'd only waltzed once, and this would be no waltz. Duo had forgotten to teach him how to slow dance.

When he was about to ask her if she wanted something to drink she wrapped her arms around his neck and took on hand to put his hands on her waist. "You've never slow danced, have you?" she asked softly as they began to sway back and forth. He shook his head and she grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

Quatre closed his eyes and let the music flow through him. It was surprisingly beautiful and he found himself lost in it. He could hardly feel Nancy in his arms, he was floating through the lyrics and tone of the song. When it was done he removed his hands from her waist and looked into her eyes, she was looking at him in awe. "You're gay, aren't you…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. The statement made him start. "No guy like you ever ends up being straight…you're too good to be true…" When he shook his head she sighed. "Then, you're married and you're just out for a night of fun…" He shook his head again. "You're real?" He found himself blushing and nodding.

"At least, last time I checked," he said with a grin. "Let's go get something to drink…" Nancy nodded and he led her over to the 'bar' and got two beers. He hoped he liked it, he had never even had a sip before, and he couldn't make a face in front of Nancy.

Duo walked over to them, surprisingly alone. "Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves," he commented as he strode up, grabbing a beer before he sat next to Quatre. After opening the can and guzzling about half of it he smiled at Quatre. "What I tell ya?" he muttered into his ear and Quatre pulled away quickly, his breath was just too warm against his skin.

The blonde took a leap and drank some of his beer. It was a little strong to him and it tasted a little funny, but it wasn't horrible. He took another, longer one for good measure and then looked over at his friend. "You look a little lonely, Duo," he commented with a grin and Nancy giggled.

He shrugged and finished of the can, throwing it into the can behind him casually. "No, I've been dancing, just not attaching," he replied as he took out another can. "There's a more casual feeling that way. I just haven't found one I really like."

"You mean that's attractive," Nancy retorted as she finished her beer. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back, Quatre." She stood and walked gracefully away through the quick moving crowd. Quatre looked down at his beer and then finished it in one sip, turning to through it away.

When he turned back around he found Duo grinning. "Well, this happened quickly, didn't it?" he asked playfully as he handed Quatre another beer. "Only one night and my promise already came true." He hit his can to Quatre's and then took a sip, looking over the end of the can to see Quatre shuffling the can back and forth in his hands.

"I don't know, Duo, I mean, I just met this girl…" he replied, looking up at him for just a second. "I wouldn't go so far as to call it 'falling in love'…things just don't happen like that. They take time…" He stood and finished his beer. "I've had fun, but I'm tired, I'd like some rest…"

Duo held out a hand and motioned for him to sit first. "Oh no you don't. You have to get her number first," he said. "You might not have fallen in love yet, but you've found a candidate, right? What harm is it to try her out? Just a night or so…" Quatre looked doubtful. "Just tell her you have to leave but you'd like her number so you could hang out with her some time. Just act real casual."

The blonde sighed and nodded. How was Duo talking him into all this? Just then Nancy came back from the bathroom and smiled at him. "Hey, Nancy, sorry about this, but I have to go," he told her as casually as possible; he found it unbelievably easy to act so calm, he wasn't nervous at all. "But, I'd like to have your number, that way we could hang out some time." She looked a little down, but wrote down her number and gave it to him, along with a peck on the cheek. This made him blush and he turned away so she couldn't see the bright red glowing on his face. Then he led Duo out the door and back to the truck.

To Be Continued…


	5. Part 4

Note: Now the fic is turning a little bit angsty…not that that surprises me, I have a thing for that type of stuff. Anyway, it's basically Duo angst. He needs a hug! Maybe Quatre will give him one? Read and see! ^ ^

When they arrived back at Duo's trailer the brunette flopped down on the couch and sighed, placing one arm behind his head and allowing the other to dangle from off. "That was a great party, don't you agree?" he asked casually. "And you even found yourself a girl. Damn I'm good!" He stretched out and rolled over on his side to face his friend, who was still standing in the corridor.

Quatre forced a grin and nodded. "Yeah, a girl…" he replied, looking down at the floor. Something didn't feel right. "I'm all dirty…and I probably stink…so I think I'll go take a shower, is that alright?" He looked back up at Duo to see him scrutinizing him. "Duo?"

The American sighed in exasperation and sat up. "Man, you _still_ aren't happy! What the hell is the matter with you?!" he exclaimed. "You met a nice girl and got her number, you obviously like her, so what is wrong?" Quatre shook his head and looked back down at the floor. "You go take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll take one next." He sat there, his elbows resting on his knees, studying the TV set or something beyond it, as if he was trying to find a clue.

"Y-yeah…I'll go…" Quatre said to no one in particular, his voice so quiet it was virtually impossible for Duo to hear him. He then turned and walked down to the tiny bathroom and opened the door, peaking his head in. It looked like a normal bathroom, just smaller. He sighed in relief and went down to his room to get a clean pair of boxers and a large t-shirt (the only one he owned) to change into after his shower. 

Sighing he slipped out of his sweaty clothes and stepped into the warm water, letting it run over his body. He could feel his muscles relax as he tilted his head back and let the droplets wet his hair. Running his fingers through his now wet locks he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander. The night had been fun, he'd enjoyed himself. Dancing and beer were better than he had originally thought. This brought a smile to his lips and he chuckled slightly. The perfect, clean Winner boy had drank beer and partied with a girl. If he told his sisters they'd regret ever talking him into taking a vacation. The smile disappeared when he realized that he still wasn't happy. Now that the music was gone and the rush of adrenaline no longer existed, he suddenly felt very lonely, the same as before.

'I'm just too moody,' he thought in disgust as he began to run the washcloth along his body, cleaning the sweat off of his skin. 'Well, at least I'm clean.' He rinsed the remaining soap off of the washcloth and squeezed it before hanging it on the inside of the shower door. After turning the water off he rested against the cold, wet tiles, on arm behind his head. 'Am I really lonely…?' He sighed again and shook his head. 'I think too much.' Then he moved to open the door and grab a towel. After drying off he got into his boxers and t-shirt, running a comb quickly through his wet hair.

When he came out of the bathroom he looked around for Duo, finally finding him in his room. He was wearing his headphones and the music was so loud that Quatre could hear it from the doorway. This made him grimace. It was a wonder his friend wasn't completely deaf. The lyrics finally caught his ears and his eyes widened. "_A constant wave of tension, on top of broken trust. The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true…Now I find myself in question-they point the finger at me again. Guilty by association-they point the finger at me again…_" Duo sat on his bed, his eyes staring forward at the tiny window, unmoving. In the indigo depths Quatre suddenly found an overwhelming sadness, something he had never sensed before. Slowly he walked over to his braided friend and put a hand on his shoulder lightly. The pilot looked up at him and took off the headphones, turning off the music at the same time.

That typical grin demolished any presence of that look that put weight on Quatre's heart. "Done already, Q-man?" he asked and got up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "That's good cuz I'm ready for _bed!_" He grinned again and moved towards the door, picking up his towel along the way and swinging it over his shoulder. "See ya' when I'm clean!" he exclaimed and then he was gone.

The blonde pilot watched him leave and then looked around the room. A crinkled carton of cigarettes was lying on his bedside table, which was also covered by assorted papers, balled up tissues, paper plates with crumbs still on them, and a faded picture of Hilde. His eyes moved to the floor which was littered with dirty clothes and crushed beer cans. The trash can was hardly used. 'Over Hilde…I don't think so, Duo…' Quatre thought sadly, his eyes landing on the picture of Hilde and then the carton of cigarettes. 'Beer…cigarettes…you keep trying to hide from yourself…'

He shook his head and left the room, walking back out into the living area and sitting down on the couch. As he stared blankly at the TV, his chin cupped in his hand, tears began to fill his eyes. 'You complain about _me_ not being happy…' he scolded as he held the tears back, 'while you yourself are far from that. Maybe you think that if you can make me happy…your pain will go away… Stupid Duo…you're so stupid…' His heart ached for his friend as he tried to blink the stubborn tears away. 'Looks like we're both unhappy fools who have no clue what we want or how to get it…'

Holding his head in his hands he tried to control the tears, his breath coming out heavier. Suddenly a sound came from the shower and a sad grin crossed Quatre's face. 'At least you hide yours better…you try to be happy…' he thought as he began to hear Duo belting "Rubber Ducky" at the top of his lungs.

Quatre was in the same position when he heard the water being turned off and, a minute or so later, the door opening. The next thing he knew Duo was standing in the wide doorway in nothing but a towel, his hand on one hip. He looked up and then looked away at the sight, blush forming on his cheeks. "What are you doing in here? The TV's not even on…" Duo admonished playfully and walked over to turn it on for him.

"You're not happy either, Duo," Quatre stated and then gasped, his eyes widening at his own courage. His friend froze, the remote in his hand, and stared at him in surprise. "I saw it…in your room… the picture of Hilde…and the cigarettes…and the beer…I know, Duo. You're not okay with it…there were tissues too…you've been crying…" He sniffed and realized that tears were coming down his own cheeks. He wiped them away in embarrassment and looked down at the floor. "You've been…crying…Duo…" His heart felt very heavy in his chest as he glanced up to see Duo still staring at him, the remote still in his hand, useless.

Duo's heart was racing as he stared at his empathic friend. He could feel the remote in his hand, it seemed unusually heavy and his hand was tired just holding it. "Q-Quatre…" He looked away and then down at the remote, studying to buttons. 'He knows…he was the last person I wanted to know…' His eyes were beginning to sting with tears but he fought them back angrily.

The Arabian Prince stood and walked over, taking the remote out of Duo's hand and setting it on the couch. Then he took his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "When I saw you listening to your music… you seemed so alone…" he continued, "just you and your hateful, depressive lyrics that pumped more sadness into your brain…dragging you down deeper and deeper… At first I was afraid to interrupt, to break you out of it…maybe I was afraid I wouldn't be able too…I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier…"

His kind words made a lump form in Duo's throat, but he swallowed around it and turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look in his friend's compassionate blue eyes. There was something captivating about them that made it so he couldn't pull away. 'Not now, Quatre…please not now…' he thought in frustration as he pulled away from his touch coldly. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said, his tone icy cold. Quatre looked at him, his expression showing his hurt, but he turned away and ignored it, moving towards his room. "Good night."

He heard the American pilot slam his door and he cringed. "I'm sorry…Duo…I should never have brought it up…" he whispered in despair as he slowly made it to Hilde's room. After he closed the door he looked at the bed warily. Suddenly the room felt small and suffocating, like he shouldn't be there. He ignored it and moved over to it, slipping under the covers and turning off the light.

After an hour he realized he couldn't sleep and stood, moving out into the living area, stretching out on the couch. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, finally able to slip down into the dark realms of sleep.

To Be Continued…


	6. Part 5

Note: This one is really short, just because there was no way to lengthen it. Quatre has a -problem- so if you don't like masturbation, DO NOT READ!! Though, it's really short and undescribed. But, I don't recommend it if you don't like the overall theme, kay? Also, more Duo angst. Read and enjoy!!!

Quatre opened his eyes slightly and looked out the window wearily. The night sky was just beginning to lighten to morning, the fuzzy shine of the sun threatening to disturb the tranquil darkness the Earth was resting in. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around him and finally remembering that he had fallen asleep on the couch in Duo's trailer. That alone made him tense and he blushed when he realized he experiencing a little - problem.

He sighed and stood, running his fingers quickly through his tousled hair. Sweat was still cleaning to his smooth warm skin as he made his way to the bathroom, where he quietly closed the door and moved over to the toilet, totally ashamed at what he was about to do. This had never happened to him before, but instinct took over and he began to go about his 'work'. Trying to keep the noises minimal he relieved himself and opened the door to return to the couch but a sound reached his ears. He paused and concentrated on the sound. It was sobbing. Duo was crying.

His heart panged and he stared at the closed door in wonder. Of course he knew Duo cried, everybody did, but it just wasn't Duo. The sound was simply heartbreaking. It was obvious the pilot was trying to hide it by the muffled sound being produced.

Slowly and timidly Quatre made his way over to the door, pressing his ear against it to make sure he was hearing correctly. The sobbing was a little louder and it was obvious that Duo was indeed crying. Quietly, he turned the knob and entered the room, looking over at the bundle under the covers and the pillow that was covering his head. If it was heartbreaking to hear Duo crying, it was even worse to see it. Quatre could feel his heart simply shattering but he stood there, motionless, suddenly unable to say anything. It was as if he wasn't even there, simply watching a scene playing out before him. The other pilot didn't seem to notice his arrival either and didn't acknowledge his presence at all.

"Duo?" he asked timidly, his voice quiet and soft. "Are you, crying?" The pillow was removed and Duo looked up at him, tears still glittering in his beautiful indigo eyes. His face was red and swollen from the tears and it was evident that he had been crying for some time. This made Quatre's heat lurch in his chest and it took all he could not to gasp.

The indigo pools were glazed over from too much alcohol and he looked at Quatre in puzzlement, studying him before he spoke, his speech coming out slurred. "Quatre…? Whatre…you…doin'ere?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and staring at the blonde pilot with such a pitiful stare. "I thought…you 'er… sleepin'…" He hiccupped and rested his head back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

For a minute he didn't speak, his eyes resting on the freshly opened package of beer. "I heard you crying…when I got up to…go to the bathroom," he explained, blushing at the explanation. "Are you alright?" He began to make his way over to the bed, sitting delicately on the edge and looking down at his clearly drunk friend. The room smelled of cigarettes too, something the Arabian hadn't noticed before. It was obvious he only smoked here.

He rolled over and hid his head in the pillow, as if to hide in shame from his friend. Hiccupping again, this time from the tears, his shoulders heaved in a great sigh. "I-I'm…fn…" he murmured into the pillow. "Jus' leaveme…alone…" His hand reached out blindly for the still half-full can of beer on the table. Instead it touched Quatre's hand and squeezed it. He was not fine. Not fine at all. He rolled over again and looked up at Quatre. "You're really…'er…" He hiccupped again and reached out to touch Quatre's cheek. "Why…?"

Tears were forming in his own eyes as he looked down at his beautiful friend, his long chestnut hair sprayed around him, disheveled and still slightly damp. "Because I'm your friend, Duo…and that's what friends do…they're there for each other…remember?" he told him reassuringly. "You don't always have to be happy, you know. Sometimes it's okay to cry…"

Duo sat up and wavered slightly as he tried to gain his balance. Then, his chin quivering, he attempted to smile at him. "Okay…t'cry…?" he slurred, tears already beginning their path down his cheeks once more. When Quatre nodded he reached out and grabbed hold of the smaller pilot, pulling him to him. At first he was surprised and then Duo began to sob into his shoulder and he understood. Duo needed someone right now…someone who wouldn't pull away. He stroked Duo's back soothingly and let him cry, even though he could feel the sleeve of his shirt getting wet.

Slowly he began to rock him back and forth, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't cry. That was the last thing Duo needed. "Yes, Duo…it's okay…to cry…" he whispered in his ear, running his fingers through the brunette's long, damp, chestnut locks. "Let it all out…you'll feel much better…"

"I was s'stupid…why'd I dosat?" he muttered into Quatre's shoulder. "I pusheder away…an' now it's t'late…t'get 'erback…" He hiccupped. "I love'er, Q-man…it took me this long…I'm a idiot…" He shuttered with a wave of sudden tears and Quatre held him closer, soothing him. "It was jus' some perty girl…Hilde was more pretty…y'know? I was afraid…I guess…t'marry someone I didn'deserve…" He hiccupped again. "I hate m'self…I do…" Quatre stroked his hair and rested his cheek against the damp hair of his friend. He could smell the tobacco and cigarettes but he didn't feel sick. "I'll never fergive… m'self…never…" He shook his head and hiccupped again. "I'ish…it would go'way…"

Quatre sighed and pulled away slightly from Duo. "Don't hate yourself, Duo…maybe it was all for the best…" he said softly, not able to look at the tears streaming down the American's cheeks. "You're strong…you'll get through this…and I'll help you…"

The American sighed and looked down at the bed. "Maybe…" He suddenly looked very tired and Quatre helped him lie down on the mattress and watched him close his eyes. "But'll always…love'er…" Then he was still, the alcohol finally taking affect. For a moment Quatre stared at him, waiting for him to talk again, but it never came as Duo passed into a drunk sleep.

"Duo…I-I'm sorry…" he whispered and stood, looking down at him. "I hope you feel better when you wake up…" Then he moved silently from the room and, after closing the door after him, moved back to the couch where he passed into sleep.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
